Is This true?
by JellyPinn
Summary: Tris is in a group for science and she has six people including herself. The People you are wondering, right? Well they are Peter, Uriah, Four/Tobias, Zeke, and... Eric! OMG RIGHT? ALL BOYS RIGHT! What FUN, what FUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Lilly this is my first fanfic EVER. Please no flames. Okay there can be flames but keepn to a small. Thanks. :)**

* * *

**Tris POV**

"For the next few months we will be working with three leaders from different factions." The teacher, Mrs. Staats, a old withered lady with white hair and brown eyes from the Erudite. " The first group will be assigned to work on the wars going on between the factions. Beatrice Prior, Uriah Pedrad, and Peter Hayes. The sencond group wil be studying the history of the factions. That group is made of, Christina, Will, and Molly. The third group will study Ancient Writing from the first factions. In that group we have Marl-"

She was cut of by the bell. Everyone got out of their seat forgeting the teacher was saying anything. Before anyone could leave she yelled " Don't forget to do your homework and have a good weekend see you all on Monday morning, be prepared to meet your leaders."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDONTPAYATTENTIONTOTHISIT'SJUSTALINEBREAKKEEPSCROLLING!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Peter POV **

_"Great. I'm stuck with those two dweebs, the Dauntless boy and Abnegation girl."_

**Cut here -**

**Okay, shortish chapter. Sorry i will m,ake longer ones. Like i said brand new to this fanfictioning concept. My sister practically did this whole chapter. I made up the idea but used her brain too. Go say hi to ****annabethandpercy4ever**** for me and spam my sister with Hi's. REVIEW FOR MORE. Jk I won't be like those people who demand for reviews to update, I mean, what if no one ever reviews?!**

**~Lilly**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I no that the first chapter was lame so I wrote this. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up to my alarm exploding with sound. I pull down my blankets and hit the clock next to my bed. I stand up. I start getting dressed for my next day of school knowing I will have to work with those boys, Peter and Uriah, and the leaders for my group. I took a shower last night so I don't hurry.

I get down stairs in my gray clothes and grab a bagel and a bottle of milk ready to leave. I am stopped by my brother, Caleb, handing me my lunch sack.

"Thanks." I say with a fake smile. I have to say I am not the kindest person.

"Anytime." He says with a big grin on his face.

I start to walk to school when someone bumps into me, Peter. I see a smirk on his face then he says, "So I guess I have to work with you, right? Oh and that Dauntless boy, Uriah, I think it is." A car pulls up and I see Caleb.

"Get in Tris you don't want to be late." He says nodding to me.

"Oh, right." I say thankfully while I jump in his gray and white car. I am away from Peter, good. He is so rude or I don't know.

**PAGE BREAK**

I arrive at school with Caleb by my side. I walk to my locker and put my books into it from English because I don't have it today.

I walk into Science and see the teacher, , she is a signing seats with our groups. I hear my name called and I sit down where she points to. I am sitting with leaders from Dauntless headquarters.

I am next to a boy with deep blue eyes, dark hair, and a blank face on my right. No one is sitting next to me. I guess I spoke to soon, Peter is to my left. Now Uriah sits in front of me and a similar boy next to him.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it a little more and review! If I get two reviews I might update tonight. Ok thxs love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok thanks for that great ONE review this helps me to write even more. Anyway I just had to start writing this chapter again and it was long but my computer turned off on me so. YA hehe!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

A strange man/boy comes to our table and announces, " Hello everyone. I am Eris and I will be the leader of your team on the research of the wars between the factions." he starts and someone raises their hand." What do you want Four?"

"Well I thought we should start by tell each of our own names." Four says. I like the idea but I don't want to speak." I will start. I am Four and yes it is a number to who would of asked." he smirks at Peter that just opened his mouth.

"I am Zeke and I am the best person at this table of peoples." Zeke says while grinning.

The boy next to him, Uriah, looks at Zeke with shock. He looks hurt for a minute and then smiles. He says, " well I am Uriah and I am the funny one." I see his smile grow wider.

"I am Peter." I see him with a blank expression.

"I am Beat-" I pause and think that doesn't sound right out loud. Then I say, "Tris, I am Tris." I grin on my inside.

"Ok we can now start to work. Lets move." Eric rushes us.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk out of class with my notes in hand and start to put it away. I grab my schedule and see that math is my next class.

When I get there I see Christina, my best friend since second grade, she is talking with the teacher, . She walks over to me and says, "In class today we get to pick a partner. When we pick our partner we pick a problem to do with them." She says with a big grin on her face.

"Great! What problems though?" I ask not understanding.

"Well," She starts, "The problem I want to do is 6+45-973/65+4528=." and points to the board in the front of the room. (Oh by the way / means divide)

"Ok, when do we start."

"At your home. I mean after school though." We laugh because we both made a funny face when that boy Four walks up to us.

"Tris, I think it is," He begins, "Do you need to write every thing down it is so annoying and loud." He complains with a serious face.

"Well, No because you are not my boss Mr." Christina laughs so hard her face turns red and then the bell rings.

**PAGE BREAK**

School ends in a flash and Christina is coming over. YA!

She arrives at exactly 4:30. She walks in with her book bag (Ya that's what a said.) at hand. I lead her to my room and she sits on my bed next to me. We start our home work.

"Ok what do we start with?" she says while writing: 6+45-973/65+4528= . " 973 divided by 65 is 14 63/65." (p.s. I am working on the math problem FUN!) she and I write: _973 divided by 65 is 14 63/65. 6+45-14 63/65+4528=_ .

" Ok, my turn" I say ready to get my math on. " 6+45 is 51." I say with a laugh. Then we both write: _6+45=51 . 51+14 63/65+4528_ . " I am going again that was not fair." I start and she laugh and so do I. " Well 51+14 63/65 is 65 63/65 . So there your turn." We both write while I talk. We write:_ 51+14 63/65=65 63/65 . 65 63/65+4528= ._

"Right, 65+4528 is 4593 and if you add 63/65 it makes 4593 63/65. WE DID IT!" she cries. Then we both write: _Answer: 4593 ._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, was that any better? PLZS REVIEW! THXS for reading! Love you all! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four POV**

Zeke, Eric and I jump on the train to go to _school_ and help the students on research. I laugh at the thought and we arrive and all of us jump off.

Zeke and I run the rest of the way. Eric jogs behind us. When we get to the school I start to walk through the hall and look at all the planks to find Science and the teacher name. I find it.

We all enter the class and the science teacher points to a talk while looking at Eric, Zeke, and I. We sit in a chair, Zeke sits across from me and Eric talks to the teacher then leaves.

Kids start to enter the room. A small beautiful girl sits next to me and I cant stop to notice her blue-gray eyes, Blond hair, and happy she is. A boy with dark hair and green eyes sits to her right while I sit to her right. Uriah sits next to Zeke and across from her.

Eric comes back to our table and announces, " Hello everyone. I am Eric and I will be the leader of your team on the research of the wars between the factions." he but I raise my hand." What do you want Four?"

"Well I thought we should start by tell each of our own names." I say." I will start. I am Four and yes it is a number to who would of asked." I smirk at Peter that just opened his mouth about to ask why my name was a number.

"I am Zeke and I am the best person at this table of people." Zeke says while grinning.

Uriah looks at Zeke with shock. He frowns and then smiles. He says, " Well I am Uriah and I am the funny one." I see his smile grow.

"I am Peter." I see him with a blank expression.

"I am Beat-" the pauses and thinks for a minute then says, "Tris, I am Tris."

"Ok we can now start to work. Lets move." Eric rushes them.

Tris starts to write and that is great but how and when will I talk to her. Got it!

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk out of that class and I see Tris. She grabs her schedule and see that math is next.

When I get there I hear a girl start talking, and she is talking with the teacher, . She walks over to me and says, "In class today we get to pick a partner. When we pick our partner we pick a problem to do with them." She squeals.

"Great! What problems though?" Tris ask not understanding.

"Well," She starts, "The problem I want to do is 6+45-973/65+4528=." and points to the board in the front of the room. (Oh by the way / means divide)

"Ok, when do we start."

"At your home. I mean after school though." they both laugh because they tried made a funny face when that boy Four walks up to us.

"Tris, I think it is," I begin, "Do you need to write every thing down it is so annoying and loud." I complain with a serious face.

"Well, No because you are not my boss Mr." the girl next to her laughs so hard her face turns red, then the bell rings and I leave.

**PAGE BREAK**

I am in my room when I hear a knock on my door, "Who is it?" I yelled.

"Zeke. Who else, a girl?" I open the door and laugh.

"What do you need?" I ask, then see Uriah behind him. "Hi Uriah. Why are you here, wait is there a girl problem?"

Well, ya it is the girl fro-" Uriah starts and his mouth is covered by Zeke`s hand.

"we should come back later. I should of know you were packing." Zeke lies to Uriah.

I can see he doesn't want me to deal with this so a play along. "How about later this will talk longer if I stay and chat." I play.

"Bye!" We all say at the say time I shut the door. I lay in my bed thinking a the girl he might like.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was that? Oh did I tell you I am bad at GRAMMER , well I am. Anyway how you enjoyed! I will need 4 reviews to write the next chapters! THXS LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi I am listening to the Divergent Playlist, the songs Veronica choose for Divergent. I love them they were in a packet when we bought all the books. You can totally ask for what they are in a review! I would tell you them all. Anyway READ ON!**

* * *

**Four POV**

I wake up to a dream of that girl, Tris, she is so beautiful in the sunlight on the beach. Then there was a pop, and she falls to the ground, and blood is spilling from her head. She is dead. I try to run to her, but I am slapped with a belt on my back I turn to see my father hit me again. A gun appears on my right and a sword on my left. A boy walks towards me and helps me up from went I fell to the floor. He has black hair and green eyes.

"Tobias?" I hear the boy say. "Tobias is that you? It is Percy Jackson." The boy now know to me as Percy, points to the sword. I grab it and the sword guides me through the panic I have. Though because it is specking and that I have not used a sword before. I now just realize I have gone to summer school with him for sixth grade then never saw him again. He was on the news then just disappeared.

"Yes." it slips through my lips. "Where did you g-" two more people appear next to him and a white surrounds us. No one else is two be seen but us four.

"This is Annabeth and Grover." he gestures to the girl and the satyr beside him now.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Tobias." Annabeth greets me.

"Ya. nice to meet you." The Satyr greets me next. " Shit." he says next.

"What did you forget this time." Percy and The girl say at the same time. Tris appears next me.

"There," Grover whispers. "Crap not again." Tris disappears. _Want the hell is going on_. I think.

"Percy!" Tris and Annabeth yell. "Grover! Tobias!" they are strapped to a wall side-by-side. Marcus then again appears out of no where.

I then wake up.

**PAGE BREAK**

We are arriving at the school again and I see her on the floor, blood falling from her nose. I pick her limp body in my arms. Zeke and Eric give me a strange look and I ignore them though.

When I get to the nurse she is taken to a room to be worked on. I can here screaming but it is not hers. I get worried then Zeke comes to get me from where I sat. I get up and go to 'my class'. While they work I am just sitting there and Uriah starts to talking. He says," So what you dreaming about? Oh, and where is Tris?" Zeke gives Uriah a dirty look. I wonder.

* * *

**A/N: I love THE TRAIN SONG! Anyway does that count as a cliffhanger. I wonder. GET IT! never mind. LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I know it has been a week but I had to do my HOMEWORK FUN! not. well anyway I will be needing 6 reviews to update again! Oh and tell me if you want more of the dreams! P.S I don't read Percy Jackson yet and there will not be much detail on the series. I did read Divergent though. ENJOY!**

* * *

** Tris POV**

I wake up in the nurses office knowing I got hit by Peter many times. I see Christina on a chair in the waiting room, now walking towards me since I am awake. "Are you Ok, tough girl?" she holds on the tough part a little.

"I am fine? What about you?" I ask, sitting up. A pain shots though my arm and lay back down.

"I am great! Will he finally asked me out!" She squeals. I cover my ears, and we both laugh. "Oh today Mr. Bales, our new Gym teacher, will be helping us to have a Prom! I cant wait because even the leaders need to come it is the 'RULES'!"

"Really! OMG! Wait, shit I cant go." I sigh and she laughs. "What is so funny," I pause, then laugh to myself and shake my head. "no shopping this time."

"Please! I wont tell you need a date this time! I mean it is tomorrow, on Friday!" She looks at me and giggles. "Get off your ass, lazy! Time for shopping."

"Wait today is Thursday?! Peter hit me on Tuesday morning!" I am shocked. " I me-"

" Peter HIT you!? How dare he! I am going to go kick his ass!" She grins at the though. " Tell me what happened!" She sits on the bed I am on.

" Well I started to walk in school, and I was stopped by Peter. He asked me to walk with him for a minute, and I do or I would get in trouble." I pause someone walks in. Four!

" Hi I was wondering if you are ok?" he scratches his head and turns away from both of us. "I saw you on the ground and I brought you here. So I wanted to see if you were Ok. You looked pretty messed up." I laugh.

"I am fine Dauntless leader." I try to say causal. I see that he is nervous. Why? "Peter just hit me two or three times." Christina and Fours look like they are going to yell at me or something. "What are the faces for?" I ask like I don't understand.

"Why did he hit you?" They both ask me at in the same tone.

" well like I said before I started to walk with him. Then he asked me to go on a date some time..." I look at Four he looks outraged. "I said NO and he hit me until I said yes then I blacked out." Four runs out of the room fast. "What`s his deal?" Christina shrugs.

"I guess he is emotional." we both laugh. "Oh your parents now you were in here don't worry." She grins.

**PAGE BREAK**

After school was over Christina and I went shopping. She picked out a short dress green dress out fro her. And she got me a long deep blue dress like Four`s eyes. I like long dresses so I don't show my body. That is the rules for Abnegation and ONLY for party a friend picks out your clothes.

I get home in Caleb`s car and get on my bed before mom or dad sees me. Soon I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that went better then I thought. The party will be next chapter! YAY! I wonder if Four will ask her to dance. Tell me if he should! LOVE YOU! REVIEW! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry about the delay of me writing. I am writing a new story by the way it is called The captured. hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up in my room and I hear my phone ring. I run to get it. It is Peter. I need to answer or he will like stab me or something. I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Baby! I am out side waiting. come on beautiful I wont wait any longer." Peter says.

"Ok I will be there in 5 minutes."

"You better hurry. Love you babe." he probably smirks.

"Bye."

"Tell me you love me!" he screams before I come hang up.

"Love you." I say when I look out the window. He sits there for a minute and then looks into the window and sees me. He blows me a kiss and I pretend to grab it. Like I really care.

"BYE!" we both say at the same time and I close my window blinds. I hang up. I start to get ready.

**PAGE BREAK**

I walk out of the door. Peter grabs my arm by surprise. He looks at me and brushes his hand against my cheek where he hit me. Then he kisses me and it felt nice, but I cant show my emotion nor could I pull back because he WANTS it. " Love you babe." he says in my ear. it tickled me though and I stand there. He starts to pull me to his car and I start to walk with him. " You put some make up on for me? I knew you would." he pulls out a necklace. " For you baby." he puts it around my neck before I could get in the passenger seat.

" It is pretty." I say simply. " Thank you. It is very sweet of you." We get in the car together.

We start to walk in school and I see Four stare at me. I wave hello and so does he. I start to walk to him but Peter pulls me around a corner. "Don't ever think about it sweet heart. You aren't allowed near him."

"Ok." I start walking to class. When I am out of Peters sight I start to run. I stop at my locker and see Uriah walk up to me.

" Hi Tris I wanted to ask you if you were going to the party tonight. Since today is Friday." He says and winks and grins at me.

" I was actually. Where is it again, I forgot?" I ask and smile at him back.

" My place," he takes my arm and whispers to me, "beautiful." my face becomes bright red and I touch his hand that is on my arm. Peter walks up and pushes away Uriah. Then Peter takes my hip and kisses me on the lips. Four walks by and rolls his eyes and Peter smirks.

" You cant force Tris to make out with you and then have sex in school with her in the hall." Four says in a loud voice. Peter drops me but Uriah catches me. Peter hits Four in the stomach. Four groans and then grabs Peters arms and whispers something in his ear. He lets go of Peter and Peter runs.

" T-th-thanks. Both of you boys." I say. Everything grows black.

* * *

**A/N: ok I no I no that was the most AMAZING chapter EVER. I need 10 reviews to write the next chapter! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I am so glad you guys love the story so far. Oh, sorry for not writing the dance in the last chapter. I didn't have much time. My older sister had to do "HOME WORK" because listing to music and learning how to draws things is home work! OK here is a great chapter and there will be the dance this time! SORRY! Tell me who should I put the POVS of.**

* * *

**Peter POV**

I punch Four in the stomach. Who does he think he is!? He is not my mother. He groans and I smile. He then pulls my arm and whispers, "You better keep your distance from Tris when I am around or you WILL be killed by my friends and I. I am ready and I have a knife right now. I will use it if you don't run now." I take out not in fear but to plan some attack on him.

In the distance I hear Tris say, "T-th-thank you. Both of you boys." why would she say that. I never hurt her. I jump when I hear the bell time to go to science. Great first class with Four, Uriah, his older bother, Eric, and Tris.

I run to class and everyone else does the same. I sit down and five minutes past, but Tris doesn't show up. Never does Four or Uriah. "Pete!" Eric says loudly. A laugh goes around the room.

"It is PeteR. Not Pete." I say and then groan from anger.

" Never correct me PeteR." He says firmly. Then he says, "Where are you two friends and Four?"

" I was going to ask the same thing." Uriah`s brother says. " But they probably ran over a rainbow and found a pot of gold!" He started to crack up. It is not funny though, not at all.

" Tris fainted from a attack in the hall, and Uriah and Four are waiting for her to awaken." Our science teacher says from her desk.

" Tris FAINTED!?" squeaked Christina. " May I go check on her, she is my BFF!?"

" Yes, you may go Christina." the teacher says now. Christina jumps from her seat and skips out of the room.

Science ends fast learning about the factions and why they do fight/argue. The bell rings and I start to pack up and Four walks in and says to me, " Tris just woke up and the nurse told me to tell you. You better watch out for me PETER." he whispers the last part.

**PAGE BREAK (the dance!)**

**Tris POV**

Christina help me get my dress on since I don't know how to get through these million straps. My phone rings and I pick it up. Four? I answer.

" Hello?" I ask.

" Hi, it is Four one of the Dauntless leader. I know this is kinda creepy-"

" CREEPY!? This is absurd! You HAVE MY phone number and you were in MY phone!" I scream not in anger but surprise.

" It is not as weird as you think. Peter was raping you in the hall. So I was making sure you are ok. Since the accidence (spelled it right!)." Four says evenly. " See you at the Dance! BYE!"

" Bye?" I frown. For a minute I forgot Christina is here. I turn to her. " What just happened?" she looks at me.

"Who was it? I tried to figure out, but Peter already knows your number." She smirks at me and I laugh.

" It was Four one of the Dauntless leaders. I thought it was crazy." I say.

"Well maybe he likes you." She starts to dance around my room. " We need to get to the dance! I will call Wi- some one who knows how to drive."

" Great!"

We arrive at the Dauntless compound. We look for the number 396 which is Uriah`s address. We started to get lost and we stumble across Four. "Lost?" he leads us around many corners and we arrive.

" Welcome!" Screams Uriah trying to speak over the loud music. Four laughs. "Come in! Have a drink. Dance!" he smiles at me.

" Thank you." I say right away.

"Tris!" someone cried across the room. Peter. I walk over and he asks, " Want to dance?" Release you by Megan and Liz turn on the music box thing.

" Sure. I would love too." He jumps up from where he sat and started to dance to the music. Four gives him a look and Peter moves away from me a little. " Are you ok?" I ask, even though I don't care.

"Nothing I am fine babe." He says and moves in more now.

" TRUTH OR DARE!" screams Zeke. Everyone gathers in a corner and lots run out the door and leave. I start for the door, but I am pulled back in by Christina. "If you don't know how to play here are the rules. If I ask Uriah truth or dare and he says dare. I give him a dare now. I dare him to make out with... Chri-"

" Christina!" someone says.

" Christina he can say yes or no. If he says no he needs to take a layer of his clothes off. Shoes and socks DONT count. The one with the most clothes wins." Zeke finishes.

" When does the game end?" I ask.

" The game ends when the night ends. Silly girls." Answers Four. All the boys laugh. "Marlene you can go first."

" Thanks Four." Marlene replies. " Truth or dare Al?" We all stare at a buff handsome Candor boy.

"Truth." he blushes.

" Pansycakes!" Cries Uriah.

"OK. Truth. Who is the most beautiful girl here?"

" Uhhhhhhhhhhh." he looks at the group of girls. " There are too many." The girls laugh but me. "Truth or dare... Peter?"

"Dare!" Peter screams.

" I dare you to have Five minutes of heaven with... MARLENE!" Peter sheds his shirt.

"BABY!" Uriah says. Every one laughs, even me this time.

"Truth or dare to... you." He points at a girl with brown hair and very pale skin.

"Lauren." she introduced herself. " I pick Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Uriah`s older brother." Uriah laughed at this because he didn't say Zeke. Lauren gets up and so does Zeke and stare at each other for a moment and then kisses for a few seconds. Everyone in Dauntless clapped and then more joined in.

"Truth or Dare? Girl next to Uriah and Peter." I point to myself and she nods.

" Dare?"I ask.

" I dare you to play heaven with Uriah for three minutes." I look at Uriah and think for a minute. He gives me puppy dog eyes. I look round and see Four shake his head. I stand up and take off my jacket my mom gave to my before I left. Everyone laughs at Zeke because to is making faces at Uriah.

" Truth or dare," I say boldly and then look around the room, "Christina."

" Dare!"

" I dare you to walk into the hall and shake you ass at who ever walks by for eight minutes." Many awed and many were laughing still. she stands up walks to the door. she sees more then ten people and waved her butt in their faces. Half of them smirk.

"Truth or dare Four?" she asks.

" Dare." He says quickly.

" I dare you to make out with Tris." every one gasps. Four looks at me and I stare back. He gets up and walks over to me. I stand.

"Would you like to?" He whispers in my ear. I shrug. " Will you be alright if I do?"

" It is a dare right?" I smile up at him.

"hurry UP!" Al yells. Four pulls me in and everything turns to slow motion. His lips connect to mine and he pushes against my lips and I push back. his arms wrap around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up from the ground and he carries me to a small room. I unwrap my arms around him. He drops me on the bed in the room. I stand and he walks towards me, I push he away.

Mother told me about what would happen if I go this far. I walk out of the room and say, "I am sorry I did that." I run out he room and out the front door of Uriah`s place. I call Caleb, my older brother. I tell him to pick me up at the dauntless compound. He says he will hurry.

**PAGE BREAK**

I arrive at home and I lie down in my room. I fall asleep a hour later.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you guys liked it! tell me thing I could add to make it better I will add it if I love the idea. Thanks for your BRAINS! REVIEW! PEACE!**


End file.
